Eldar
= Eldar History More then common belief says is known of the eldars history, most are theories, such as where they came from, and how old this ancient race is. Born before man even evolved from monkeys The Eldar were fighting with [[The Necrons]] The Necrons had almost defeated every racein the universe and believed themselves victoriouse, the necron leader then sent his armis to a millenium-long sleep. The Eldar were however left to grow stronger and guarded the necron-worlds from interference and thus awakening the Necrons, but slowly each world was awaken by different reasons. Prior to the Necrons awakening however, the Eldar race manadged to create Slaanesh, the fourth god of Chaos, and the Eye of Terror with him, which killed of nearly all eldar, some became the Dark Eldar, refusing to let go of their old ways, but some remained normal Eldar and guarded against the Necrons. In current times the Eldar are guardians that are rarely seen and unlike common belief, does not oppose mankind and other xeno forces openly, but they would gladely sacrifise the entire universe to save themselves, and keep the universe itself safe from the Necrons. Eldar Tech As Far as we can see, The Eldar are highly technolgical advanced than any other race, but The Eldar rely too much on speed and This lets them down on firepower so they are not the best army to choose online. More Eldar History(About the fall) Before The Fall the Eldar were a technologically advanced race, generally considered one of the most powerful races in the entire Galaxy. Their technology had advanced so far that little or no work was required by individual Eldar, and as a result, at some point around the 24th or 25th millennia, groups of Eldar began forming cults dedicated to the pursuit of experiencing everything that life had to offer. Despite the prediction of the reclusive Eldar Seers that warned of impending doom if the Eldar did not change their ways, government within the Eldar Empire soon collapsed and the moral degeneration of their homeworlds and colonies continued unimpeded. As the pursuit of ever more extreme experiences reached its height, death reigned in the streets of Eldar cities, hunter and hunted each being part of a twisted ritual of destruction which consumed thousands. Some Eldar were able to see that their now-corrupt society was destroying itself, and fled in disgust; these refugees would settle in the distant colonies of their Empire, and would later be known as the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eldar_(Warhammer_40,000)#Exodites Exodites]. Upon dying, the soul of the deceased traverse the bounds of the physical realm and go to rest within the warp. As more and more Eldar died, the souls began to somehow coalesce into a larger entity, a living representation of the corruption that had taken their lives. This collection of souls gained sentience sometime in the early 30th millennium, creating the being known as the Chaos god [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slaanesh Slaanesh]. When Slaanesh came to be, an ethereal explosion occurred, with the epicentre being the Eldar homeworld. All Eldar caught in the immense blast were instantly killed, their souls consumed by Slaanesh. Most of the remaining Eldar gods were destroyed by Slaanesh. Kaela Mensha Khaine attempted to combat the new being, but Khaine's form was shattered and exiled to the mortal realm in the form of great statues called "Avatars", which rest in the hearts of the various Craftworlds. The other Eldar gods to survive the Fall were the trickster god Cegorach (also called the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laughing_God Laughing God]), who hid himself within the Webway, and Isha, whom was ripped from the jaws of Slaanesh by Nurgle, who now keeps her as a slave (though she does spread knowledge of cures for Nurgle's poxes to mortals). The Fall destroyed the Eldar Empire, leaving scattered bands of Eldar fighting for survival. Before the Fall, vast space-borne vessels called Craftworlds were constructed, enabling those wishing to escape the degeneration to flee. When the Fall occurred, the various Craftworlds rode out the ethereal shockwave, some being destroyed in the process. The Exodite worlds, far from the epicentre of the catastrophe, were largely untouched. In order to prevent the events of The Fall from ever recurring, the Eldar devised the Path system. Eldar Pics